thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
First Wandering Inn
The First Wandering Inn was an inn in the middle of the Floodplains near Liscor, and was destroyed in the winter of Erin Solstice's arrival near Liscor. For the location of the second building with the same name, built in Volume Two, see The Wandering Inn. Overview The Old Inn was the largest remnant of a small village, placed on a grassy hilltop with the withered and reduced remains of other buildings surrounding it. Wildlife, weather, rot and age had brought the other buildings down, while the inn still stood, being constructed more sturdy.Chapter 1.00 In walking distance of the former settlement, there was a river (a few hundred fest away) and an Amentus tree orchard (longer walk). The city of Liscor was several miles away: Far enough that human eyes could only perceive it as a dark spot at the horizon, but close enough that supply runs took only 20Chapter 1.10 to 60 minutes.Chapter 1.12 Appearance It was a two-story building, with the large ground floor serving as the common room with a high ceiling and a separate kitchen. The upper floor was mainly rooms for guests, connected to the ground floor with a creaky, shoddy-looking staircase.Chapter 1.01 The cupboards of the inn had still active preservation runes, when Erin found it. Most kitchen utensils were still present, as well. Backstory It is unknown who was the previous owner of the inn, aside from him being a human. Peslas remembered him: He ran the inn in the village and rebuilt it after the Necromancers attack which had ruined a lot of the surrounding area of Liscor. According to Peslas, he was a fool for staying in that place that "no one visited and one day he just stopped coming into" Liscor.Chapter 2.09 An unknown plague killed all inhabitants of the settlement, three years before Erin arrived.Chapter 1.07 A human skeleton, probably of the former Innkeeper, was lying afterwards in the last guestroom. Chronology Erin Solstice made the inn her own after she arrived in Innworld. She returned it to life, and could attract some guests to the inn, several of them recurring. However, the distance to Liscor limited the number of these guest severely.Chapter 1.28 So, Erin made due with inviting friendly local GoblinsChapter 1.18 and Antinium workersChapter 1.24 as her guests. However, during a hostile Goblins attack, Klbkch died and Erin was blamed for that event, and she also lost Relc as a paying customer.Chapter 1.26 A windfall comes with the arrival of adventurers for the Ruins of Liscor, among them the Horns of Hammerad who booked the inn's upper floor as the first overnight guests for a few days before being mostly killed in Skinner's Attack on Liscor. That attack caused severe changes around the inn, among them a moat that the Antinium dug to prevent the Undead's approach. The inn's interior was - not for the first time - smashed badly. Shortly afterwards, a mishap of Toren blew up the innChapter 2.10 T, when he tried to light a fire with not-denuded Krakk tree wood. Erin then decided to rebuild the inn much closer to Liscor on another hill. All that remained at the old location was a sign in the ruins pointing towards the new building. Patrons Recurring * Klbkch * Relc * Pisces Chapter 1.09 * Rags and her posse * Olesm Chapter 1.24 * Pawn and the chess-playing workersChapter 1.27 * Horns of Hammerad (10 adventurers, among them Ceria, Calruz, Sostrom, Gerial, Hunt, Marian) Rarer guests * Selys * Krshia * GaziChapter 1.31 * Lir (and adventurers from his Circle of Reneë) * Cervial (and adventurers from his Flawless Flights) * Yvlon (and adventurers from her Silver Spears) * Gerald (and adventurers from his Kyrial’s Pride) * Ksmvr * RyokaChapter 2.00 Non-recurring * four unnamed City Guards * three unnamed adventurersChapter 1.33 * Zevara Chapter 2.01 Trivia * The only known still-living person who was a guest in the old inn but never got to know the second Wandering Inn is Gazi. * Calruz has only ever been a guest in the old inn; the new one he only saw as a prisoner. * Among the major characters who were introduced before the old inn's destruction, and who never set a foot into the old inn, are Lism, Tekshia, Fals, Garia. References Category:Locations Category:Inns Category:Liscor Category:Floodplains Category:Izril